Lime soda
Lime soda is a canned, citrus-flavored, carbonated soft drink. Use by the Militaires Sans Frontières During the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, the Militaires Sans Frontières mercenary group procured a recipe for a canned soft drink, along with that for tortilla chips, after rescuing Amanda Valenciano Libre in Costa Rica. Brewing the recipe evidently resulted in the creation of lime soda, containing moderate amounts of citric acid and sugar to reduce the effects of fatigue. According to the label, it had "X4 LIME FLAVOR." Behind the scenes Lime Soda is a recovery item featured in the English version of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Lime Soda restores PSYCHE and a small amount of LIFE, and is automatically used when the LIFE Gauge reaches zero, if it is equipped in the item box. In the Japanese version, the item is actually Mountain Dew, which did exist in the time period of the game, but was primarily added in as product placement by director Hideo Kojima.http://kotaku.com/5513122/metal-gear-solid-peace-walker-product-placement-explained By entering a code, which was included in specially labelled Mountain Dew cans, a Mountain Dew T-shirt and/or a Pepsi NEX T-shirt can be unlocked as well as some recruits with the shirt(s). There was also a briefing file where Naked Snake and Kazuhira Miller talked about Mountain Dew, but it was removed from the various Peace Walker releases outside Japan, presumably for copyright issues.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3vP9fO2OCQ The briefing file indicated that Miller had it developed as an alternative to Mate tea in case any MSF members wanted something carbonated, although Big Boss initially felt the battlefield didn't allow for picky eating.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (Japanese version), Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Miller > Special Items > Mountain Dew: Kazuhira Miller: Don't you wish you had a beverage you could take with you during a mission? // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Don't worry about that. I already got my maté. // Miller: Maté is good and all, but... don't you wish for something carbonated instead? // Snake: Maybe, but I can't be too picky over what I bring to a battlefield. It's not like I'm going to Time Square for a shopping spree. // Miller: No need to worry about that, Snake. Our R&D staff have just invented a new soft drink. We're calling it "Mountain Dew"! // Snake: Mountain Dew! // Miller: Yes. A refreshing citrus flavored drink reminiscent of the great outdoors. It's lightly carbonated too, so you can drink in gulps even when tired. Gameplay Gallery 110213041648.JPG|Lime Soda can. 110507221516.JPG|Mountain Dew can. Revitions1.jpg|Mountain Dew cans with pictures of the Peace Walker characters on them. !BsG!P0QEWk~$(KGrHqUH-CcEvFBItW2KBL2em0hWJg~~ 35.jpg|Paz Mountain Dew can. Item md.jpg|Mountain Dew, DLC Passcode Mountain Dew T-Shirts, and DLC Passcode Mountain Dew soldiers (male and female). Metal gear solid peace walker thingz (3).jpg|Snake finds a Mountain Dew. ZzZ (1).gif|Big Boss Mountain Dew can. A100407-peace-walker-m11.jpg|Mountain Dew model viewer. MGSPW - Soda Can Icon Large.png|Lime Soda/Mountain Dew and/or Zero-calorie Soda/Pepsi NEX icon on Mother Base/item menu. Mountaindew mgspw jap.png|Mountain Dew can in Japanese version. HNI 0042.JPG|Mountain Dew shirt description (Japanese only) Notes and references Category:Food and drink Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker